


Staring at a Crooked Crown

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emperor Hux, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey agrees to marry the Emperor. Save the galaxy, lose herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at a Crooked Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is been a long time coming. I've had been sitting on this for...what feels like forever? To the point where I have been massively over-thinking it and it just needs to be set free into the world.
> 
> for [cormallen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/pseuds/cormallen): this would not exist without a ridiculous amount of your handholding, your amazing insights that I could not see and [A Balanced Tribute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6064383), which I read and decided I wanted to rip off in an in-universe setting.

General Leia Organa cannot believe what she is hearing.

"Emperor Hux seems much more willing to negotiate than Snoke ever was. This could be a real chance to end this war." Bismel looks around the table at the other faces, most of them nodding in agreement. General Organa seems to be the lone dissenter in this discussion, but she is not going down without a fight. It is easy for them to bob their heads up and down like brainless automatons.

"Are we just choosing to forget what this man did to the Hosnian system? By doing this, the Republic would be recognizing his legitimacy as a ruler, instead of a murderous tyrant! He gave the order to end billions of lives!"

“And we are trying to save billions more. I don't know if you notice, General Organa, but we are not exactly winning this fight."

"But to ask this of her, it feels so wrong."

"That's why we are _asking_ , General. No one is forcing anyone to do anything."

Relief at this solution is evident in all faces, save for Leia's. There can be peace, finally, and what is more, they don't have to give anything up. No one does, no one one has to sacrifice. No one, that is, but a single girl from a desert planet; to them, she is _no one._ It is if they are being given this for free- not a single person at the table is devoid of the worry that maybe this is perhaps _too_ easy, but it is worth the attempt. What is to be lost?

 

* * *

 

She agrees instantly.

“I would give up more for the sake of peace in the galaxy,” Rey says. “Even the chance of it. I could do more for you on the inside, anyway.” She is not sentimental about her heart, which is practical, but sometimes-

“I don't think you fully understand what you are signing away,” Leia says gently. “Your heart- your life- these things aren't coins to barter with, these things are _everything_.” She is a parent without a child, and she feels the need to mother the girl without parents. Sometimes this is comforting to Rey, but right now it rankles her. She is not a child.

“I know a fair deal about bartering,” Rey says. “And anything you're willing to give is a coin.” She gives a shrug of her shoulders. “They won't _hurt_ me, General. They can't.”

“Not physically.”

Leia doesn't understand. She thinks Rey naïve. Rey isn't. A person doesn't survive on Jakku by being too precious to pay with what are sometimes the only chips you have. This is just that, on a larger scale, she tells herself. With a larger reward.

 

* * *

 

 

They meet in a conference room, on neutral territory. It is such a bland room, so commonplace, to meet the man who calls himself Emperor. The man who, if given his way, intends to bind Rey too him all the days of their lives. She is there before he is, with Leia at her side. She sits at the table and looks out the floor length windows at her side. A tree sits right outside, branches pushing up against the window, covered in reddish-orange blooms. Rey watches as the winds pick up, shaking them, cleaving the delicate petals from their home and raining them down on pleased passersby below. One lands on a young woman's nose, and she laughs as the man holding her hand plucks it off, holds it between two fingers. He whispers something close to her ear, and she laughs harder; he has to hold her face steady with two hands in order to kiss the tip of her nose where the petal had landed. He goes in for another kiss, a real one, but the sound of the door opening rips away Rey's attention before their lips touch.

Her eyes narrow. She feels Leia stiffen beside her.

“You brought _him_ with you.”

Emperor Hux glances back over his shoulder. Kylo Ren hovers behind him, masked in steel and blackness, unmoving. Rey guesses that she had expected as much, seeing as it is known that Kylo Ren is now always at the side of the Emperor, a stoic presence until cut off his leash to attack. Still, it is disconcerting to actually see him here, given their history. It is just another thing to put Rey on edge about this entire meeting.

"You expect me to come unprotected into the den of my enemy?" Hux's body language is austere, and his eyes stern, his mouth a straight line. There is not much to the Emperor, Rey surmises to herself. She is unsure of what she expected, maybe someone more imposing physically, but Hux is by all definitions a slight man, tall, but incredibly slender. He is absolutely dwarfed by the broad, intimidating knight standing right at his shoulder.

Yet there is a power to him, something Rey can't place. It is almost suffocating.

“So we're still considering each other enemies while meeting to discuss wedding plans?” she says, a moment too late.

Hux smiles, an unnatural looking thing on his face, and places his hands on the table in front of him as he leans forward. “You have yet to accept my proposal.”

“I would think that my presence here would make my answer clear enough.”

“It is important to me to hear that you consent to our union.” There isn't a hint of amusement or teasing in his voice, but Rey feels as if she is being played with all the same.

“Fine,” she says, leaning over the table. “I consent to our union. Happy?”

“As much as I can be.” Hux finally pulls back the chair and takes a seat. “Should we start our negotiations, then?”

“Negotiations?”

“I have certain things that I expect from this marriage,” Hux says. “I imagine you do as well. It's important to make sure our visions align.”

“I _very much doubt_ that our visions align.”

“We'll see.” He pulls a thin datapad from inside of his coat and begins to scroll through notes, as if this is any business meeting. It is, she supposes, sitting back straight up in her chair. She is something to squeeze in between budget reports and attack plans. It's comforting, in a way. She doesn't want to be desired.

“I have a question, before we start _negotiating_ anything,” Leia says. “Why? Why do you want this? Why Rey?”

“My reign does not end with me,” Hux says, setting the datapad down, leaning back in his chair. He has a regal posture, hands resting neatly on the tops of his knees. “Hopefully, I will have children some day. While I am confident in my ability to rule, I am not always able to properly defend my right to do so. That is why I have Kylo Ren. I want my descendents to be able to do that for themselves.”

“You want children who can use the Force.” This makes sense, Rey admits, but there is something else. Another reason. She wants to delve into his mind, ferret out the reason, but she can't. Not without him noticing, especially with Kylo Ren here. Rey can feel his eyes on her behind the cold darkness of his mask.

“When I do have children, I would like for them to have strengths that fill in the gaps of my own. While I have never particularly been a fan of your more...mystical arts, I cannot deny that without Kylo Ren, there is a chance that I would not be here right now.” His eyes narrow, not in an angry way, but more just as someone studying the reactions of the person they are observing. “You do not oppose to the idea of children, do you? I assumed that usually came part and parcel to this whole deal.”

Sure, Rey had realized, in an abstract way, that by marrying the Emperor she was also agreeing to bear his children, but something about hearing it directly addressed makes her face flush in an unwelcome way.

She glances over at Leia, who is giving her a look that Rey knows can only interpret as _'we can still just stand up and leave.'_

“I'm not opposed,” she says, swiveling her head back to Hux. “I would like to know your specifics, then. How many children do you want? When?”

“Two would be sufficient. And you are...fairly young. It could wait a few years, if you wish. You're not being sold, a slave to obey my orders. This is supposed to be a mutually beneficial union.”

“Mutually beneficial,” she murmurs, the idea nonsense in her mind. “And what do we get from it?”

“That's up to you,” Hux says. “I am not unreasonable. I want peace and order, not an eternal fight.”

“You want peace,” Leia says, voice flat and disbelieving.

“I do,” Hux says. “What reason would I want the fighting to continue? I don't delight in the bloodshed, General Organa. I acted as a commanding officer in a war, I took the steps I deemed necessary.” He is not being entirely truthful, Rey can tell. She is not probing his mind, but can feel it sort of radiating off of him. Not delight, not exactly, but some deeply satisfying feeling, full and warm and heavy.

“You destroyed _billions_ of lives!”

“And how many lives do you destroy when you blew up Starkiller? No, not as many, but they were still lives. Does it matter less because they were Stormtroopers, members of our military? Repair technicians, medical staff. Your friend, _Finn_ , if he had not defected from our ranks, do you think he would deserve to die, since you are so above it? Of course not, but drastic actions like that are the reality of _war._ Which I desire to not be at anymore.”

“Don't act like you care about him, about them.” Leia sounds like like she has heard enough. “They were _stolen_ from their families-”

“I cared about every last one of my men and women,” Hux says, voice harsh and serious. “Don't speak as if you know me.”

“So you weren't proud of it? You didn't enjoy it?”

“I don't know what you mean by _enjoy_ ,” Hux says, his voice flat in a way that makes Rey almost believe him. Has he ever enjoyed anything, she wonders? “I was proud of doing my duty to the Order.”

“Your _duty-_ ”

Without warning, there is the slam of a fist on the table, frightening and heavy, causing upturned glasses to spin on their rims.

“Is this what we've come to rehash?” Kylo Ren speaks for the first time since entering the room; the familiar distortion of his voice sends a shiver through Rey that she quickly quashes. “If neither of you are here to talk about the _future_ instead of the past, then I think we are wasting our time here.” He turns to his Emperor, and both men begin to stand.

“No,” Rey says, voice a little rushed. _Remember why you are here._ "No, please stay. We can discuss this without getting passionate.” She darts a look over to Leia, reaches over to put a hand over hers for just a moment. “We are here to talk about the future.”

Hux sits again, but Ren stays put. His fists are slightly clenched at his side, and he is staring at both Rey and Leia, though his covered face reveals no clue to his expression. Rey stills, lets herself feel the emotions reeling off of him. Rage, anger, trepidation, confusion, passion-

“Ren,” Hux says sharply. “If you are just going to stand there like a snarling dog, you can just wait outside the door.”

There is a beat, and then Ren relents, folding himself back down into the chair.

The conversation goes easier than Rey could have expected- she supposes that both she and Leia had come in ready for more of a fight, which is why it had initially gone the way it did. Hux was very clinical in his dealings, though, quite dispassionate, and Kylo Ren remains silent for the rest of the meeting. Leia remains tense, though Rey can't tell if it is from the presence of her son or the reality of the dealings they are making. Probably both.

When they leave, Ren exits before them, taking up the whole space of the doorway as he looks suspiciously up and down the hall. Hux is watching him the entire time, and doesn't rise until Rey and Leia already have.

“Is he always like this?” Rey asks for some reason, as Hux falls in step beside her. “So...present?”

“He is suspicious of your motives,” Hux said."He never thought you would agree.” His head falls to the side slightly as he speaks, looking ahead where Kylo Ren stands, not at her. A few strands of red hair fall in front of his forehead, messing with the look his otherwise perfectly coiffed appearance. “They call him the dark shadow of the Emperor. Ridiculous, isn't it?”

“Yes,” Leia says from the other side of Rey, voice soaked in a bitter sadness. “I think you've done enough to cast your own dark shadow.”

At this, Hux smiles, a real smile, and Rey decides that she prefers the dispassion.

 

* * *

 

 

The night before she leaves for the wedding, she has sex with Finn in her little bunk. It isn't the first time, even though they have never been anything official, but now it is the last time. The last time she sleeps with anyone she actually kind of likes, Rey thinks, and that is kind of a depressing thought.

“You still don't have to do it,” Finn says as he holds her in the dark, as Rey lays her forehead against his sweaty neck. “You say the word.”

“I know that,” Rey says, rolling onto her back, pressing her feet up against the bars of her upper bunk. “It's always been my decision. So what you're really saying is, “Rey, please don't do it.' Right?”

“Rey, please don't do it.” And he kisses her in a way that is supposed to convince her, soft and warm and tender, and all it does is reaffirm her decision. She has to do her part to end this war. She can't bare the thought of Finn lying dead in a battefield somewhere, and that is what will happen. He needs to live, to find someone to pour his light and affection and love into and have a chance to be happy. But it won't be Rey. It can't be Rey. Finn has already served his time under the First Order. Now it is her turn.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey is shaking. She has been so sure of her decision this entire time, never wavering or doubting, but now that their shuttle is actually landing and she is about to be passed off to the wolves, it is all starting starting to feel like it has happened so quickly. She tries to readjust in her seat, but no matter how she sits, she is uncomfortable. A team of people had dressed her earlier in the day- put her in something very unlike anything she would have chosen. It is a stiff fabric of a deep carmine, with a high collar that Rey feels is choking her. Her hair is braided, pulled tight at the scalp.

He is there to meet her when she disembarks, clothed entirely in white, his golden circlet hiding amidst red hair. It occurs to her, when she sees it, that he wasn't wearing it when they last saw each other, in the conference hall. He had been quite modestly attired, but now he is in full regalia. _Is this how he dresses most days?_ crosses Rey's mind _._

Hux offers her an arm, and she does not take it. He does not call any attention to this, only letting his arm relax at his side after a beat, walking in step with her as they continue on their path to- wherever they are going, flanked by a heavy guard. Rey notices, to both her relief and her curiosity, that Kylo Ren is not among them.

“Where is your dark shadow today?”

Hux laughs, but it is a strange laugh, with no humor in it. “Don't worry,” he says, walking slightly ahead. “He is never far.”

The weather is dreary, grey sky hanging heavy with fat, equally grey clouds, threatening to burst open at any moment. If the things she had researched up about her intended's home planet are to be believed, this is by Arkanian standards a beautiful day. Rain has long since lost its novelty for Rey, and she hopes that the clouds will restrain themselves until they reach indoors.

It is not a long walk- only a turn or two- and then they are on the sprawling lawn of a large, sad looking home, the color of the bricks causing it to be barely disguishable from the bleak sky outlining it. His family home, she realizes without Hux saying. It suits him, she thinks, pristine and soulless. Rey wonders why this location has been chosen for the wedding. It is large, beautiful in a sad way, but not exactly suited for an emperor. Hux does not seem the sentimental type, though what does she know of him, really?

“This was my mother's family estate originally,” he says, breaking what Rey thought was a peaceable silence. “The Rillis family home. I wasn't often here as child, at least, the parts of my childhood I remember well. After the Empire fell, we spent a lot of times on starships, and then later there was school and the Academy. I came here on breaks, when I cared to come home for them, but this place has never exactly felt like my home.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“We are getting married,” Hux says, sounding a little offended. “I thought you should know something of me.” Against all of her senses, Rey feels momentarily bad for her dismissal of him. He does not offer up anything else, and the rest of their walk is completed in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

The dress, not of her choosing, is one of the most ridiculous things Rey has ever seen.

Despite her practicality, her lack of vanity, her utter ambivalence for this entire event- she loves it.

It is nothing like the stiff-necked, garish-fabricked gowns that she had been provided with before arriving. It s made of a light material that practically floats on her body, and feels like it weighs nothing. A delicate white, too soft to the touch, with a silvery part that cinches in at her waist and erupts from the there in a dazzling display across her middle.

The sleeves are sheer, almost not there at all, but adorned with countless crystals, sparkling in intricate patterns. As if there are stars dancing up and down her arms.

Rey cannot help but think how lovely it is, and she keeps stealing glances at herself in the mirror as they do her hair. She lets herself, for just a moment, because anything more would be too cruel, imagine that she is being made up for different wedding, a wedding to someone she loves. Someone soft and kind. Maybe Finn. It would probably have been Finn, if she had let herself open her heart like that.

Her sentimentality snaps shut when Rey feels the presence of Kylo Ren near her.

“You shouldn't be here,” she says, staring forward, refusing to look back at him.

“I am here to escort you,” Ren says, close behind her, voice distorted through his modulator.

“Who told you I needed you to escort me?” She turns her head around quickly, causing the stylist to drop a hair pin he was beginning to push in. Rey takes in Ren's appearance, eyes steadying over the black and chrome mask still adorning his face. “You're wearing that, even to the wedding?”

“This is the way people expect to see me.”

“Well, you look ridiculous,” she says, turning back around and laying her head back so the stylist can get back to work. Ren doesn't leave; he simply stands nearby and stares at her. She tries to ignore him, but it is so uncomfortable. His presence if so intense she almost feels it on her skin, and Rey opens her eyes multiple times just to make sure it not him combing the hair up the back of her neck, scraping the pins harshly against her scalp to contain a curl.

She feels him before she opens her eyes and sees that it is true. It makes her feel strange, and Rey realizes that maybe she did want someone to escort her, just so she didn't have to go alone. Not him, not Kylo Ren, but someone.

 

* * *

 

It is only when she takes the first step out in front of all the people, decked head to toe in the most elaborate, brilliant, shimmering attire, that Rey realizes that she has not been prepped for what comes next. At the end of the aisle, where her soon-to-be husband stands wearing white again, this time with a crimson _cape_ , and a slightly larger crown than the gold circlet she had seen him wear initially. No one has told her what she will say, what the ceremony will be like, the vows that she is expected to take.

She takes a second step, and everyone is turning to stare at her. Rey knows that she should just look forward, but instead she stares back, her eyes scanning over unfamiliar face after unfamiliar face. There is not a single one in this entire crowd that cares for her as a person, as anything other than what she is presented to them as now. A sparkling jewel for the emperor's crown. Maybe it is better this way, Rey thinks as she takes her third, fourth, fifth step. Maybe it is better than no one she loves is here to witness her selling herself like this.

A sixth step. She breathes, tries to clear her mind, lets her eyes flutter shut for a moment.

A seventh step. She opens her eyes and sees Hux again. He is not smiling, not showing any expression, and Rey wonders if he is nervous, too.

An eighth step. Her gaze wanders past Hux, off to an unnoticed corner, where Kylo Ren stands, observing everything, barely visble against black drapery. He is unmasked.

A ninth step. Rey can almost still feel the weight of Finn's arm slung around her waist the morning she left, warm against her bare skin.

She is near the end of the aisle, almost out of steps. Rain outside beats against the domed glass ceiling, the only noise besides that of her quick breath, and then she is there, with Hux. He is taking her hands. His own are soft, softer than ones that someone responsible for so much death has any right to have. Someone is speaking now, but Rey can barely concentrate on the words. She listens to the rain instead, remembers the first time she found herself caught in a real rain storm. It had been on the island; she had been off on her own. She hadn't even cared. She had let it soak into her skin, and Rey had been dripping by the time she made it back to Luke. He had smiled a small smile, and found a blanket to wrap her in, and they had sipped hot soup near a fire.

_You don't have to be afraid of us._

She jerks from her thoughts at the voice in her head. Kylo Ren is looking straight at her, dark eyes focused only on Rey. She wants to correct him; she is not afraid of him, she never has been, but that is a lie and the truth all at the same time. Rey doesn't feel physical danger anymore- there is something else, a shadow on the edge of her consciousness that makes her have to look away from Ren, find anything else to-

“Rey?”

She looks over at the officiant, and realizes she is respected to respond to something. “Yes,” she says, not really caring what she is agreeing to. Rey responds affirmatively to every question she is asked, repeats every vow without really hearing them and stands silently as Hux does the same.

His hand is on her waist, the lightest and heaviest pressure, and then he leans down to press his lips to hers. For some reason she had thought they would be thin, and cold, but the kiss is surprisingly warm and pleasant, if Rey just continues to allow herself to exist as little more than a body.

 

* * *

 

 

They are seated next to each other at the middle of a long table, dotted with dignitaries and high ranking officers that Rey does not recognize, or care to get to know. There is an empty seat next to Hux that Rey knows without asking has to belong to Kylo Ren.

Nerves keep her stomach in a constant state of twisting, but Rey forces herself to eat anyway, because the food is here and it is good. Fresh-caught fish like Rey has never tasted, rich and meaty, with delicate slices of potato arranged to look like scales across it, crisped and drizzled with a tangy, buttery sauce. Glasses full of a sweet red wine seem to just appear in front of her, and before she knows it, Rey has had three.

She stares over her glass at her husband, whose face is slightly reddened and a lot more expressive than she has ever seen, as he speaks to a mustached man about some discord between two co-rulers of a military junta on Anthan Prime.

“Where is Kylo Ren?” she asks, when there is finally a dip in the conversation beside her. Hux turns immediately at the sound of his knight's name, then lets his eyes scan quickly across the crowd.

“Ah,” he says, voice tinged with annoyance. “Of course. He's over there, with his ghoulish menagerie.”

He waves toward the other side of the large room, and there in a corner, Kylo Ren stands, helmet back on, surrounded by a small group, all wearing different, some definitely frightening looking, masks. The Knights of Ren. While Ren on his own normally just looked a threatening presence in his garb, together in a group, the Knights look almost comically out of place. A group of mystic murderers among jewel-dripping earrings and 20,000 credit gowns.

“Should we go fetch him?”

“What?”

Hux is already standing, and for some reason, Rey stumbles up to follow him. The combination of the alcohol and the multiple layers of her dress make it difficult to move efficiently. This fact does not pass by Hux. He takes her arm, and Rey does not refuse this time, though she is still training herself not to recoil at his touch. If he notices, he does not pay it any mind.

“You've neglected your place at the head table, Lord Ren,” Hux says, as they approach the group. “I wonder why we either bothered to set one for you at all.”

There is a good six feet of distance between the Knights and all of the other guests, but Hux strides into their space with ease. He nods to them. “Thank you for taking the time to attend our wedding. When there was no response to our invitation I was afraid you would not be able to make it.” Kylo Ren's gaze is directed at Hux as the Emperor speaks, and Rey can almost feel the wry twist of his mouth beneath the mask.

The Knights do not give a verbal response, but Rey feels that she can hear a fluttering in the Force, as if they are tittering back and forth inside each other's heads. And then they are gone, sinking back in a crowd which parts wherever they move.

“Did I scare your friends off, Ren?” Hux asks. “Shame.”

“Hardly,” Ren says. “You should watch how you speak to them. They understand your sarcasm more than you believe, _my Emperor._ ”

“That is my intention,” Hux says. “Now will you come sit with us?”

“I prefer to stand.”

The banter between them is different than Rey would have expected- almost friendly, though she couldn't imagine either of them having a friend. Not friends as she had known them.

There is a woman across the room, tall and slender with straight, shoulder-length white hair and a neck weighed down with blistering green jewels. She is staring at them, then her mouth widens into something approximate of a smile.

“I think my mother has spotted me,” Hux says in a pressed tone. He sounds slightly petulant, not as composed as Rey has always seen him in the past. “I thought they had been seated in the second dining room.” He makes a displeased noise, like he is sucking his front teeth, then puts a hand to his head. “I guess I must introduce you.”

Rey had not really had any hopes in meeting the family she had technically just joined, but she supposes that there had possibly been a small part of her that had wished for someone amiable. Leia had given birth to Kylo Ren, after all, and in Rey's mind, they are nothing alike.

Rey starts when she feels the press of a hand against her hip. It is Hux, and he leans down to her.

“Do not trust any of them,” he says in a low voice, right by her ear. “My father is too old and senile to be of much concern anymore, but my mother is still a snake. My sisters are venomous, too, but Eulalia at least is rather stupid. She'll follow anything Linnea says. They'll act as if they want to be your best friend, but they would have married _me_ if it would make them Empress. Linnea has already asked if it can be arranged that she marry Ren.” Hux pauses in consideration of this, standing up straight. “Maybe I should let her. We would all be rid of her in a week.” He turns to Kylo Ren, hands clasped behind his back respectably, but a conspiratorial eyebrow raised. “What do you say, Ren?”

“I say you have had too much wine,” Ren says, in what is possibly a dry tone under his warped voice. “It's the only time you develop a sense of humor.”

Rey finds herself smiling, just for the smallest moment, then is immediately horrified. She clears her face of any expression at all, but it is too late, because Kylo Ren is staring at her, head tilted to the side in obvious interest. Rey looks away, feeling her face flush in anger and embarrassment. She is not supposed to find anything these monsters say or do amusing. She is meant to tolerate their presence, but she cannot forget what they are.

_So you are just going to attempt to live out your days the miserable life of a martyr? How noble, Empress Scavenger._

Any amusement or light feelings that might have been residing in Rey are instantly drained away, and she stares Ren down, heat in her glare. “You stay out of my head,” she says. Just hearing his voice inside of her mind- it is too much, too close. It reminds her of where she is and _who_ she is with. Forever.

“Come, it can't be avoided,” Hux says, wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her away. It takes a moment before she is willing to break her gaze with Ren, but eventually she lets him drag her off. He introduces her to his sisters, who are just as unpleasant as he had described. She can still feel him though, glowering at her, an unwelcome presence prickling the back of her neck.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
